As aparências enganam
by Piketuxa
Summary: Quem imaginaria que Hinata acharia o amor de sua vida num show de rock que fora obrigada a ir por sua melhor amiga Ino? O destino nos prega peças e mostra que somos guiados por seus fluxos, foi o que aconteceu com a jovem Hyuuga...


**AS APARÊNCIAS ENGANAM!**

**Capítulo único**

O dia estava ensolarado, nenhuma nuvem ousava aparecer no céu. Os alunos estavam desanimados, no dia seguinte começariam as aulas. Hyuuga Hinata, uma estudante do 3° ano estava em sua casa, deitada no sofá assistindo um filme romântico qualquer.

— Não acredito! — Ino abriu a porta da casa de Hinata já gritando. — Levanta a bunda desse sofá **agora** que nós temos um show pra ver! — exclamou excitada mostrando os ingressos VIP's na primeira fila.

— Ah não! Eu não vou Ino — disse Hinata fazendo bico.

— Você vai sim!

A loira saiu puxando Hinata pelo braço, pegou a toalha roxa da amiga, em seguida jogou a toalha e a menina dentro do banheiro.

— E só saia daí quando terminar, você tem 15 minutos — falou automaticamente a loira. _"Eu ralo com meus pais pra conseguir ingressos VIP's pro show da banha que esta fazendo sucesso e ela não vai? Até parece!"_ Ino abriu o guarda roupa de Hinata e escolheu a roupa da amiga. Em exatamente 15 minutos Hinata abre a porta do banheiro e sai enrolada na toalha.

— Sua roupa está em cima da cama — informa Ino enquanto conversava com Sakura pelo MSN no computador da Hinata.

— Não vou usar essa roupa! — exclamou Hinata desesperada.

—Vai usar sim e pronto final, todas nós vamos de saia, você não é diferente.

Hinata pegou a roupa bufando e entrou no banheiro para se trocar. Ino sorriu divertida e desligou o computador. Era sempre ela quem conseguia fazer Hinata mudar de ideia, a morena já até estava acostumada.

Depois de 5 minutos Hinata sai do banheiro vestida. Usava uma saia até a metade da coxa quadriculada preta com vermelho, uma blusa três quartos branca com a manga dobrada na altura do cotovelo e os três primeiros botões de cima desabotoados – mostrando uma parte do sutiã preto que fazia par com a calcinha –, a blusa mostrava sua barriga lisa, uma gravata vermelha com preto frouxa e um salto gladiadora não muito alto.

Estava perfeita com os cabelos arroxeados soltos e lisos.

— Você esta linda Hina. O acha de mim? — perguntou a loira fazendo pose.

Ino vestia uma saia até a metade da coxa azul-claro, uma blusa de alça amarela, um salto amarelo combinando com a blusa e o cabelo longo solto.

— Está linda como sempre Ino. Mas nós vamos no show de quem?

— Ah Hinata, me poupe! Você nunca sai de casa, por isso não sabe das novidades. Nas férias uma banda começou a fazer sucesso: "Kokoro no Koori". Ela é composta por 5 rapazes. Ninguém sabe ao certo o nome deles. O baterista é o Gaa, um ruivo lindo de olhos verde-água, no contra-baixo é um tal de Shika, ele tem o cabelo e os olhos castanhos; na guitarra e no back ficam: Naru, um loiro de olhos azuis conhecido por ser baka e Neh, um garoto de cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos iguais os seus. Ah! E no vocal fica o gato do Sasu, um garoto de cabelo preto e olhos ônix. Todos eles têm piercing na língua e usam brincos da cor de seus olhos. Ai amiga eles são lindos! Vou deixar o Sasu pra você, prefiro o baterista — Hinata corou na hora.

As garotas saíram da casa da Hinata e passaram na casa das amigas: Sakura Haruno, Tenten Mitsashi e Temari Sabaku, as cinco eram amigas inseparáveis. Devido à demora das amigas acabaram chegando quando anoiteceu.

Sorte que Ino havia conseguido ingressos VIP, também rica do jeito que a loira era, nada menos. Era possível que ela alugasse a banda por um dia, só pra ela. Entraram e foram para seus lugares, mal chegaram e as luzes se acenderam no palco revelando a banda.

— Eles são lindos! — Hinata sussurrou pra si mesma, mas sua atenção se prendeu no vocalista.

As garotas dançaram ao som da música e Hinata deixou de lado sua imagem de santinha. Dançava sem parar, mexia o corpo notando os olhares maliciosos sobre si. Era tão divertido ser por um dia o que realmente era.

Logo vários garotos observavam a garota dançar sensualmente ao ritmo da música. Sasu, o vocalista da banda, pegou o microfone sem fio na mão e desceu do palco ainda cantando o rock que inundava a mente dos fãs. Todos se assustaram quando viram o rapaz ir na direção de uma garota e começar a dançar com ela.

Hinata tremeu do pé à cabeça quando sentiu alguém a enlaçar pela cintura, olhou para trás e se surpreendeu com o que viu: o vocalista da banda, sim, o Sasu estava dançando com ela. Como o garoto era bem mais alto, ele conseguia dançar, cantar e ainda encará-la.

Os dois ficaram assim durante a música toda, Hinata chegou a ouvir o risinho de Ino e Sakura e Tenten cochichando algo, mas nem deu muita bola. Preferiu aproveitar o momento com o garoto mais desejado de Tóquio.

A música acabou e ele a soltou lentamente como se estivesse fazendo contra sua vontade, subiu no palco e viu o guitarrista Neh lhe chamar, o guitarrista sussurrou algo no ouvido do Sasu, que sorriu de lado.

— Muito bem pessoal — o vocalista sentou no palco —, parece que teremos um convidado no palco. — todos se calaram para ouvir o rapaz. — E é um de vocês — ouviu-se gritinhos e suspiros, Sasuke olhou para a Hinata e mexeu a boca sem sair som nenhum. "Venha para o palco", Hinata corou de leve e fechou os olhos tentando se convencer que não era com ela.

— Que tal chamá-la no palco Sasu? — perguntou o Neh sorrindo.

— Tudo bem, Hyuuga Hinata suba no palco.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor, todos se perguntavam quem era Hinata. Ao fundo se ouviam garotas suspirando de frustração e outras até chorando por não se chamarem Hyuuga Hinata.

— Você não vai subir? Ok então. — Hinata suspirou achando que ele havia desistido, puro engano; o moreno entregou o microfone na mão do Naru e desceu do palco indo na direção da morena que congelou. — Não vai vim? — perguntou Sasu no ouvido de Hinata que se arrepiou toda. — Então eu te levo até lá.

O rapaz a pegou no colo e foi na direção do palco, Hinata se encolheu em seus braços, não queria subir. O moreno sorriu de lado e parou no meio do palco. Hinata desceu do colo dele e olhou para a multidão de pessoas que a observava. Assustada e com vergonha, abraçou o moreno e escondeu o rosto em seu peito.

— Que foi? Tá com vergonha? — perguntou Sasu quando Naru lhe entregou o microfone, a morena balançou a cabeça afirmando. — Vamos, não vai ser tão ruim. — a morena o abraçou mais ainda. — Muito bem, abrace o guitarrista de cabelo castanho que ele quer te falar uma coisa.

Hinata se soltou do moreno e olhou para o guitarrista. _"Será que é ele?"_ pensou, Neh sorriu e abriu os braços, a garota saiu correndo e se jogou em cima dele

— Ei! Desse jeito eu vou ficar com ciúmes — falou o vocalista sério.

— Lembra de mim? — sussurrou a pergunta no ouvido de Hinata.

— Claro, você é meu primo mais velho Hyuuga Neji — sorriu ela.

— Shii ninguém pode saber — o moreno a soltou lentamente até que os pés dela encostasse no chão.

— Muito bem pessoal, hoje a Hina vai cantar comigo. — disse Sasu pegando outro microfone sem fio.

— QUE? — perguntou Hinata e a multidão.

— Aqui esta seu microfone, soube que você canta bem. — Sasu se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou — Boa sorte! Se precisar estarei aqui!

As notas começaram a tocar e Hinata fechou os olhos, se lembrava daquela musica, seu primo tocava enquanto ela cantava, escutou o toque que indicava que era a vez dela.

_**Eu não volto mais pra casa**_

_**Não há ninguém a me esperar**_

_**Eu não vou ver o sol nascer**_

_**Pois tranquei minhas janelas**_

_**Pra não deixar a luz entrar**_

_**Eu canto as notas mais erradas**_

_**De refrões que eu nem sei tocar**_

_**Tentei chegar até você**_

_**Mas você não ouviu nada**_

_**Chegou a hora de acordar**_

_**Então deixa que o tempo vai cicatrizar**_

_**Ele te trouxe até aqui, mas pode te fazer mudar**_

_**Então deixa que o tempo vai gravar a tua voz em mim**_

_**Pra que eu possa te ouvir toda vez que eu precisar**_

Hinata cantava de olhos fechados, sabia que cantava bem, mas se abrisse os olhos não conseguiria continuar. Sasu estava abobado, a garota tinha uma voz melodiosa e suave que se destacava no ritmo forte e pesado, mas que dava um ar de rock calmante. Quando chegou no refrão ele abraçou a morena por trás, que abriu os olhos surpresa, e cantaram o resto da musica juntos.

_**Queria tanto estar em casa**_

_**(o teu silêncio não traz paz)**_

_**Vendo mentiras na televisão**_

_**(televisão me aproxima mais)**_

_**Esperando alguém ligar**_

_**(deixei meu rádio em qualquer estação)**_

_**Então deixa que o tempo vai cicatrizar**_

_**Ele te trouxe até aqui, mas pode te fazer mudar**_

_**Então deixa que o tempo vai gravar a tua voz em mim**_

_**Pra que eu possa te ouvir toda vez que eu precisar**_

_**Deixa que o tempo vai**_

_**Deixa que o tempo faz**_

_**Então deixa que o tempo vai cicatrizar**_

_**Ele te trouxe até aqui, mas pode te fazer mudar**_

_**(e você já mudou)**_

_**deixa que o tempo vai**_

_**(Queria tanto estar em casa)**_

_**Tua voz em mim**_

_**Pra que eu possa te ouvir**_

_**(vendo mentiras na televisão)**_

_**Toda vez que eu precisar.**_

Os dois cantando juntos ficou perfeito. Todos gritaram e aplaudiram a música. Realmente, os dois eram perfeito juntos, ninguém podia negar. De longe se via as garotas bufando de raiva, enquanto as amigas da morena riam divertidas.

Sasuke tirou a mão da cintura da garota e foi na direção de seus seios fartos, colocando um pedaço de papel entre eles. Roçou de leve seus lábios no pescoço pálido da garota e se afastou anunciando a proxima música. Hinata foi até a ponta do palco e pulou para o chão assustando a todos, a música parou.

—Você é louca? — perguntou Sasuke indignado no microfone, todos olharam para a garota.

— Relaxa — disse Hinata o encarando —, faço karatê e judô — virou e voltou para o seu lugar, Sasu sorriu de lado e continuou o show.

Hinata curtiu a noite. Dançou, gritou, pulou, se divertiu. Havia valido a pena sair de casa. _"Casa!"_ a garota olhou para o relógio de pulso preto com vermelho, 23:30 horas. Se assustou e olhou para a banda, eles estavam se despedindo, aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos e saiu.

Quando chegou lá fora tirou os sapatos e saiu correndo, não que seus pais fossem lhe dar uma bronca, é que tinha receio de andar sozinha à noite. Sasu se despediu da multidão e as luzes se apagaram, mandou o empresário da banda, Hatake Kakashi, chamar as garotas que estavam do lado direito na primeira fila.

— Com licença — disse Ino entrando no quarto da banda, as paredes eram duas pretas e duas vermelhas, havia de tudo no local: instrumentos, sofás, uma mesa, geladeira, pia, uma TV LCD e aparelhos de som.

— Cabelo loiro, rosa, castanho, loiro… — contou Sasu —, tá faltando uma.

— É, a Hinata fugiu e nós nem vimos — comentou Ino.

— Ela deve ter ido pra casa — concluiu Sakura.

— Por causa dos pais? — perguntou Sasu.

— Não — respondeu Tenten —, por causa da hora.

— O que tem a hora? — perguntou curioso o vocalista.

— Ela tem medo de andar sozinha tarde da noite, por causa de um trauma que sofreu há algum tempo. Era noite e ela estava voltando da minha casa, no meio do caminho ela encontrou com um velho bêbado que tentou estrupá-la — respondeu Temari lembrando da terrível noite.

— Eu pretendia acompanha-la até sua casa — concluiu Sasu —, mas verei ela amanhã — sorriu.

Hinata chegou em casa exausta, a essa hora as garotas já teriam notado que ela foi embora. Olhou para baixo e viu entre seus seios um papel branco, lembrou do moreno colocando o papel ali, sua mão havia roçado no seio dela e um arrepio havia subido por seu corpo, mas o pior foi quando ele roçou de leve seus lábios no pescoço da morena. Pegou o papel dobrado, abriu e leu:

_"600-xxx-xxx_

_ Ligue para o meu celular amanhã no colégio_

_ Estarei esperando sua ligação_

_ E não deixe ninguém saber sobre o número._

_ Beijos do seu vocalista favorito_

_ Sasu - Kokoro no Koori_

_ Obs:. Você é linda!"_

Hinata corou com o elogio. Salvou o número na memória do seu celular e guardou o papel para que ninguém o visse. Trocou de roupa, comeu alguma coisa, escovou os dentes e deitou na cama, não ficou nem um minuto acordada, dormiu direto, afinal, o dia havia sido bem agitado.

O sol brilhava e os pássaros cantavam. O Colégio School Hayguent estava lotado de alunos, uns conversavam, outros riam, mas havia uma garota de olhos perolados que falava ao telefone.

— Alô — falou alguém do outro lado da linha.

— Sasu?

— Eu mesmo — concluiu o moreno.

— Sou eu, Hinata.

— Ah! Oi Hinata. Foi embora ontem e nem se despediu. Levou uma bronca por causa da hora? — sorriu divertido.

— Meus pais quase nunca estão em casa — falou Hinata com uma pontada de tristeza.

— Você esta linda! — sorriu malicioso.

— Como assim? Esta me vendo?

— Eu posso te ver, mas você não pode me ver! — disse Sasu divertido.

— Isso é injusto, sabia!?

— Injusto é existir alguém tão bela como você.

— Mas você estuda no mesmo colégio que eu?

— Olhe ao redor, se for esperta me encontrará

Sasu viu Hinata procurá-lo com os olhos e riu. Ela nunca imaginaria que ele estaria no telhado do colégio.

— Você vai no próximo show da banda?

— Não.

— Por que? — perguntou Sasu com uma pontada de tristeza.

— Não vou arriscar ter que cantar lá na frente de novo.

— Prometo que não te chamo lá em cima — _"Ela é muito tímida, mas fica linda desse jeito!" _pensou ele divertido.

— Se você me chamar lá em cima eu nunca mais falo com você! — disse decidida.

— Tudo bem. É melhor desligarmos, vão colocar no painel o resultado da prova de QI das férias.

— Também acho. Tchau Sasu.

— Tchau. Acho que estou me apaixonando por você — e desligou, Hinata ficou sem ação enquanto o moreno ria divertido.

A morena guardou o celular no bolso da saia e foi na direção do painel que haviam acabado de colocar, lá viu o resultado.

**Resultado da Prova de QI**

**Uchiha Sasuke – 100%**

**Hyuuga Hinata – 99%**

**Haruno Sakura – 75%**

**Sabaku no Gaara – 50%**

**Hyuuga Neji – 40%**

Suspirou. Não importava quantas vezes tentava mudar, sempre tirara boas notas no colégio. Estava satisfeita em ser a 2° melhor, sabia que o tal de Uchiha Sasuke era muito esperto. Afinal, os dois eram da mesma sala desde o ano passado. Sempre na dele e quieto, nunca trocava mais de duas palavras com alguém.

Decerto que Hinata já havia notado como ele lhe olhava, mas nunca comentou nada. Ele não parecia nerd, apenas se fazia de um. Tinha cabelos negros estilo "Vaca-lambeu", óculos, estava sempre de calça e blusa de frio, alto, moreno, aparentava ser forte.

Tinha uma voz rouca e atraente, mas só usava para responder as perguntas dos professores.

Hinata observou o pátio, tantos alunos e nenhum era o que ela queria. Procurava um moreno de olhos ônix, mas não achou ninguém. Nenhum aluno no colégio tinha olhos ônix, assim como somente seu primo, no colégio, tinha olhos perolados como os seus.

Talvez fosse por isso que tantas garotas a odiavam, ou por causa de sua pele incrivelmente clara, ou seu corpo "bem formado" como diziam suas amigas. Nunca soube ao certo por que era tão odiada.

Quantas garotas já tentaram lhe prejudicar na escola?, mas a diretora Tsunade a conhecia e conhecia seus pais, os famosos "Hyuugas". Nunca gostou dessa separação que existia por ela ser "rica", achava perca de tempo. Tinha tudo que poderia querer – mas não era mimada. Como as coisas não são perfeitas, a única coisa que não tinha era a presença de seus pais em sua vida.

Hinata caminhou calmamente até sua sala, os corredores estavam cheios, mas parecia que ninguém ali se importava verdadeiramente com ela. Suas amigas estavam no jardim da escola conversando com o grupo de garotos populares, afinal as quatro garotas eram muito conhecidas.

Sakura por ser nervosa, Temari por ser forte, Ino por ser escandalosa e Tenten por agir como um garoto. Hinata não conseguia se misturar com aqueles garotos: Ryuu, um loiro de olhos verdes; Hanako, cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis; Tonkyu, cabelo castanho e olhos verdes e Ankor, cabelo preto e olhos azuis.

Os garotos eram lindos, mas ela não via graça neles. Estavam sempre falando sobre carros e bares. Eram conhecidos por serem "riquinhos".

Hinata entrou em sua sala, era bem longe da entrada da escola, mas perto do telhado onde costumava fugir de suas amigas. Olhou as carteiras e viu um único aluno: Sasuke Uchiha. Ele olhava a janela concentrado em algo invisível aos olhos de Hinata. Olhou para a primeira carteira e viu um nome: Ino Yamanaka.

Olhou as outras carteira, todas tinham nome. A diretora havia avisado sobre mudanças, mas não imaginava que seriam obrigados a sentar em um devido lugar e em duplas. Olhou todas as carteiras, mas não achou seu nome, a única que restava era ao lado do Uchiha. Suspirou cansada.

— Infelizmente terá que sentar-se ao meu lado senhorita Hyuuga, mas não se preocupe, não irei incomoda-la — ele desviou seus olhos da janela e encarou Hinata.

— Não estava pensando nisso, só achei que preferisse ficar sozinho — Hinata sentou ao lado do moreno.

— Fico sozinho porque não tenho com quem ficar — Hinata tirou de sua mala preta o caderno e o estojo. Sasuke notou o personagem do caderno da moça —, gosta de rock? — observando o caderno preto com vermelho com desenhos de caveira.

— Sempre gostei. Acalma e agita.

— Kokoro no Koori?

— Fui no show deles ontem — Hinata abriu na última folha do caderno e começou a rabiscar algo indecifravel.

— Se estiver lhe incomodando peço perdão — disse o rapaz sinceramente.

— Não está.

Cinco minutos se passaram e a sala estava vazia, só haviam os dois. Sasuke olhou para o caderno da moça e viu o que ela tanto rabiscava: estava desenhando, ela havia desenhado o vocalista da banda Kokoro no Koori, Sasu.

— Você desenha? — perguntou o rapaz interessado.

— Sim, mas não sou muito boa — respondeu simplesmente.

— Além de inteligente sabe desenhar — Sasuke soltou a frase como um rockeiro, e no tom havia malícia, de sorte que Hinata nem notou.

— Não sei do que esta falando, você acertou tudo na prova de QI — encarou o Uchiha.

— Tsunade te deu noventa e nove por causa de uns rapiscos no canto da prova que não tinham relação com a mesma, mas você acertou todas as perguntas.

— E Tsunade sempre detalhista — comentou irônica, a diretora era uma peça, se na prova houvesse algo que não tinha relação com o conteudo na folha ela imediatamente tirava pontos na prova.

— Ela apenas leva seu trabalho ao pé da letra.

As aulas passaram normalmente, todos estranharam o novo procedimento da escola, mas tiveram que aceitar. As amigas de Hinata não gostaram nada de seus pares.

Ino teve que sentar com Sabaku no Gaara, o irmão mais novo de sua amiga Temari, o garoto tinha o cabelo ruivo estilo "vaca-lambeu" e usava óculos, e roupas estranhas que cobriam praticamente o corpo todo – deixando apenas as mãos e a cabeça visivel, mas mesmo sendo estranho era legal e simpático, Ino fez amizade com ele logo na primeira aula.

Sakura caiu com um loiro super animado, os olhos tampados por um óculos fundo-de-garrafa, Sakura fez amizade com ele bem rápido também, mas sempre ficava vermelha quando o loiro falava com um tom malicioso.

Tenten sentou com um garoto de cabelos longos, a morena, curiosa como era, passou a mão no cabelo do garoto que sorriu divertido, depois disso os dois conversaram bastante enquanto Tenten brincava com o cabelo do moreno, o mais impressionante era o óculos que ele usava, mas que não tirava o charme do rapaz aos olhos da Mitsashi.

Temari caiu com um conhecido de outra sala ano passado, com os cabelos castanho, os óculos grandes e o jeito preguiçoso fez Temari rir bastante. Eram garotos não tão charmosos, mas divertidos. Só que o que elas não sabiam era que todos menos o Nara usavam lentes castanhas para esconder a cor verdadeira de seus olhos.

Quando o sinal do intervalo bateu Hinata saiu da sala rápido e sumiu. Sasuke levantou lentamente e foi na direção dos armários, parou na frente do 0610 e colocou um papel branco pelo vão do armário. Andou calmamente até o telhado, sentou no muro e ficou olhando para o céu. Ouviu um soluço vindo de trás da porta de entrada do telhado e foi ver quem era.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou se sentando ao lado da garota, ela levantou o rosto revelando as lágrimas.

— Na-Nada

— Se fosse nada você não estaria chorando

A garota chorou mais ainda. Sasuke entrou em desespero, não sabia o que fazer para ajudar. Acabou fazendo o que achou melhor: puxou a garota para seu colo, ela acabou ficando de lado.

Quando sentiu braços lhe envolverem carinhosamente ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e chorou. Sasuke a olhou preocupado, ela não deveria chorar tanto, e o mais interessante era que a maquiagem da garota estava perfeita. Os dois perderam a quarta e quinta aula, mas nem ligaram muito.

Uma semana se passou e a amizade deles só crescia, eles conversavam, brincavam, riam… Hinata estava se sentindo mais viva. As amigas estavam se dando super bem com os parceiros de carteira.

Era o intervalo, Sasuke e Hinata estavam no telhado do colégio, ela estava contando que havia ido no show do Kokoro no Koori, mas ficou lá no fundo longe das amigas. Sasuke sorriu divertido vendo o entusiasmo da garota.

Os dois dividiram suas dores: ela sofria por seus pais serem muito ocupados e não terem tempo para a filha, ele por ser nerd, as pessoas o humilhavam demais. Hinata o encarou e notou algo estranho: a língua do garoto brilhava. Prestou mais atenção e viu o piercing atravessando a língua. _"Esse piercing é igual o que o Sasu estava ontem!"_ a garota ligou os fatos.

Sasu havia lhe contado que estudava aqui, mas não viu sequer um garoto de olhos ônix, e se visse o reconheceria. Sasuke disse que adorava ficar no telhado, no dia que ligou para o vocalista, o único lugar que não olhou foi no telhado.

Pensou em muitas outras coisas e se surpeendeu com o que descobriu: Sasu era Sasuke Uchiha e Sasuke Uchiha era Sasu. Levantou em um pulo e virou de costas para que o garoto não visse a dor da descoberta em seus olhos.

— O que houve? — perguntou Sasuke preocupado, a garota não costumava fazer movimentos rápidos.

— Por que escondes de mim quem realmente és? — Hinata perguntou, sentiu lágimas correrem de seus olhos.

— Escondia porque queria ver se você me trataria do mesmo jeito. Queria ver se trataria o nerd Sasuke Uchiha como trata o famoso Sasu.

— Eu…

— Não se preocupe, já está na hora de mostrar quem realmente sou. Não olhe para trás, ainda não.

Sasuke tirou a blusa de frio azul que usava e ficou com a blusa de baixo: uma polo preta com os quatro primeiros botões desabotoados, calça jeans e um tênis branco com preto, tirou o óculos e a lente; colocou o brinco da cor de seus olhos na orelha e bagunçou o cabelo.

Hinata ainda não acreditava que seu melhor amigo era o amor de sua vida. Sasuke a abraçou por trás e roçou seus lábios no pescoço da morena como no dia do show, mas dessa vez foi demoradamente.

Sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela e identificou como lavanda. Mordeu, beijou e até chupou o pescoço da garota que arfava e gemia baixo, a cada gemido dela ele curvava os lábios em um sorriso malicioso.

O Uchiha a virou para ele e lhe abraçou forte, Hinata apenas correspondeu ao abraço. Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela que estava em seu rosto e aproximou-se mais dela. Pegou seu queixo e trouxe na direção da sua boca, mas parou a centímetros de distância para perguntar.

— Hinata, fica comigo? — Hinata se surpreendeu. Pensou que ele a beijaria e pronto, mas não. Ele se preocupou em saber se ela queria mesmo, mostrando que era um cavaleiro.

— Sim

A garota mal respondeu e já sentiu lábios finos e macios esmagarem os seus pequenos e carnudos em um beijo urgente. Sasuke a apertou contra si e ela repolsou sua mão sobre o peitoral definido de seu melhor amigo. As línguas brigavam por espaço, se entrelaçavam.

O ar já estava faltando, Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior da garota pela qual estava apaixonado sentindo ela tremer de prazer em seus braços.

— O que pretende fazer? — perguntou Hinata em relação ao disfarce.

— Vem comigo — e os dois deceram as escadas.

…

— Todos os alunos, por favor se dirijam à quadra da escola. Teremos uma surpresa para vocês que sei que irão gostar — anunciou Tsunade no microfone, sabendo que todos os alunos a escutariam.

Todos foram liberados e se dirigiram à quadra da escola onde viram um palco montado com as cortinas fechadas.

— Bom dia pessoal — disse alguém atras da cortina —, a diretora nos contratou para entreter hoje os alunos da School Hayguent, em cinco minutos a banda Kokoro no Koori se apresentará.

Todos gritaram, assobiaram e aplaudiram com alegria pela grande surpresa. Cinco minutos depois tudo já estava pronto.

— Yo pessoal — as cortinas se abriram e os alunos virão 5 garotos nerds em cima do palco.

— Sai daí, queremos o Kokoro no Koori — gritaram os alunos.

— Vocês querem, então terão, mas antes observem.

Os garotos tiraram os óculos, as blusas de frio, as lentes de contato castanhas, bagunçaram o cabelo. O público ficou traumatizado e até Hinata se assustou quando viu os garotos amigos de suas amigas revelarem ser os outros integrantes da banda.

— Muito interessante não? Tinham a banda Kokoro no Koori perto de vocês, mas não notavam. Todo dia humilhavam e pisotiavam nós sem nem saber que eramos famosos. Bom, vamos às apresentações. Na bateria Sabaku no Gaara, apaixonado por Yamanaka Ino.

— Ei! Isso era segredo! — comentou o baterista vendo Ino corada.

— No contra-baixo Shikamaru Nara, louco pela irmã do Gaara, Temari Sabaku.

— Não vou nem falar nada, Sasuke! — comentou o Nara nervoso.

— No back e guitarra Naruto Uzumaki, o baka louco pela rosada Sakura.

— Dattebayo! — exclamou o loiro meio corado.

— Também no back e na guitarra Neji Hyyuga, primo da Hinata e apaixonado pela Mitsashi.

— Fazer o que né? — piscando para a morena que sorriu.

— Que comece o show.

Eles cantaram, pularam, riram e se divertiram com o público. As garotas dançavam e se divertiam no som do Rock 'n Roll. Tudo foi tranquilo até o vocalista fazer uma confissão.

— Queria dividir algo com vocês fãs. Há algum tempo venho sentindo por uma garota um sentimento muito grande, acho que estou apaixonado. — Hinata sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. — Vivi momentos muito divertidos com ela e queria perguntar. Quer namorar comigo?

A platéia se calou, ninguém sabia quem era a garota. Até as garotas mais atiradas ficaram em dúvida, afinal, não tinham passado nenhum momento com Sasuke Uchiha, o nerd do colégio.

— Eu aceito — ouviu-se uma voz no meio da multidão e todos encararam a garota de olhos perolados que encarava o vocalista.

— Suba aqui no palco amor.

Hinata subiu no palco, estava decidida a se dar uma chance de ser feliz ao lado de Sasuke. O Uchiha se ajoelhou e perguntou.

— Quer mesmo namorar comigo?

— Mais que qualquer coisa.

Sasuke se levantou e puxou Hinata pela cintura em um beijo cheio de amor e carinho. A partir daquele momento eles dividiriam seus segredos, medos, frustrações. Suas raivas, gostos e sofrimentos. Seu amor, seu carinho, sua vida. Viveriam juntos, passando por cima de todos os obstáculos. E como dizem: **as aparências enganam.**


End file.
